


Балконино

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Балконная сцена, Дурашка Кот Нуар, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Поцелуи, недопонимание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Кот Нуар решает посреди ночи спросить у Нино совета, касаемо отношений, и все идет куда лучше, чем они оба ожидают.





	Балконино

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Balconino Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620834) by [miraculousstorytelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/miraculousstorytelling). 



Сегодняшняя ночь веяла отрадной прохладой, так что он решил оставить свой маленький балкон открытым. Воздух приятно освежал после душного летнего вечера. Еще и родной слуху гул вечернего Парижа создавал отличный фон к музыке, над которой юноша сейчас работал.

Но вот звук, будто кто-то только что приземлился на крышу, немного выбивался за рамки.  
  
Нино снял наушники, оставляя их на шее, и выглянул наружу.  
  
И в список всего, что он ожидал встретить темной ночью, Кот Нуар явно не попадал.  
  
— Эм… — Нино вышел наружу. — Кот Нуар?  
  
Тот поднял на него глаза, которые едва ли не светились в темноте ядовито-зеленым.

— Привет, эм… Нино, да?  
  
— Да.  
  
Учитывая то, что практически все атаки злодеев происходили в их учебном заведении, а сам Нино был лучшим другом девчонки, ведущей Ледиблог, он задался вопросом, почему Кот Нуар притворяется, что не знает его имя.

— …Все нормально?  
  
— А, да! Просто… — Нуар на секунду задумался. — Просто патрулировал и увидел, что у тебя дверь открыта. Решил проверить, все ли у тебя в порядке.  
  
Нино выгнул бровь. Чем дальше в лес, тем сильнее не хотелось верить отмазкам. Он был в курсе, что по крайней мере десяток его соседей оставляют открытыми балконные двери, когда позволяет температура. И чтобы доказать это, Нино встал позади Нуара и огляделся, примечая около дюжины открытых дверей.

— Здорово, что ты заскочил именно на мой балкон.

Кот Нуар потер шею и сделал шаг назад.  
  
— Ох, ну да. Я… ну да.  
  
— Так, что случилось? — надавил Нино. Нуар выглядел уж очень взвинченным. Вообще, в более плачевном состоянии Нино его никогда и не видел. А он видел кучу материала с героем. Наизусть знал, как тот двигается, как ведет себя в бою. На зубок выучил каждый шов его костюма, который обтягивал плавные мышцы, предоставляя его тело на всеобщее обозрение, хотя при этом не обнажал ни сантиметра кожи. Но не то чтобы Нино думал обо всем этом, когда не занимался обработкой видео для Ледиблога.  
  
— Раз уж ты заметил, — Кот Нуар облокотился о перила и слабо улыбнулся. — Я слышал, что ты можешь дать дельный совет.  
  
— Я… наверное, да, — Нино тоже откинулся на перила, наблюдая за героем. Интересно, кто же из его знакомых дружит с Котом Нуаром?  
  
Нуар вертел в руках шест и, не поднимая глаз, продолжил:  
  
— Любовный… совет.  
  
— Я… Чё? — Он, что, спит? Потому что похоже на сон. Кот Нуар на полном серьезе просит у него любовного совета? Из всех людей Парижа он выбрал парня, который едва ли не сходит по нему с ума? Вот правда, да кто хоть чуть-чуть и не сохнет по Нуару? Нино тихонько наблюдал за Котом, потому что тот, казалось, вообще был не здесь. Да ладно, блин, видео не могут передать всего. Например, запаха. Кто же знал, что герой пахнет отдаленно как камамбер? И вроде бы от этого должно было бы воротить, но почему-то все еще привлекало.  
  
«Соберись», — буркнул про себя Нино.  
  
— Это потому что Ледибаг все еще тебя отшивает?  
  
Кот Нуар вспыхнул и пожал плечами.  
  
— Все… сложно. Не знаю, как сказать о своих чувствах.  
  
— Алья говорила мне, что ты тот еще казанова, — Нино повернулся и положил локти на перила. — Может, тебе стоит сбавить темп.  
  
— А если я уже пытался?  
  
Нино мельком взглянул на Нуара. Тот настороженно смотрел на него, и от этого внимания сердце паренька слегка забегало. Но он быстро осекся и предложил:

 — Ну, может тогда ты слишком тонко ей намекаешь? Что ты делал?  
  
— Я… — Кот Нуар вздохнул, откинулся на спину и посмотрел на небо. А Нино вообще забыл вдохнуть. — Я читал в интернете, что человеку надо делать комплименты. И я их делал. Я думаю, он… она думает, что я просто друг.  
  
— Ага… — Нино перевел взгляд на город, стараясь думать о том, что Нуар сказал, а не о том, что Кот сейчас всего на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него.  
  
— Еще я пробовал сделать подарок, и мне сказали, что это было очень мило, и сделали подарок в ответ… — Кот Нуар снова покраснел. И пусть раньше Нино восхищался его внешним видом и тем, как он героически отстаивает Париж, мысль о том, что Кот Нуар в сердце тот еще романтик, заставляла его очаровываться героем еще больше. — Это было чудесно.  
  
Нино улыбнулся.  
  
— Кажется, ты реально ее любишь.  
  
Кот Нуар усмехнулся и повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько.  
  
И вот это вернуло его в реальность. Да, потрясно, когда Кот Нуар — практически предмет твоих воздыханий — стоит рядом с тобой, но Нино был не из тех, кто позволит чувству восхищения к герою перерасти во что-то серьезное. — Хорошо, — он сделал глубокий вдох, сполз вниз по перилам, садясь на пол балкона, и повернулся лицом к Коту.

— Для начала тебе нужно быть честным. Скажи ей о своих чувствах. Четко.  
  
— Просто сказать: «Ты мне нравишься»?  
  
Нино кивнул.  
  
— Да, просто скажи, что ты чувствуешь, а потом позови ее на свидание. Например, своди поужинать.  
  
Кот Нуар секунду завис.  
  
— И это все?  
  
— Не усложняй. Будь честным. Девушки это любят.  
  
— А что, если я нервничаю?  
  
— Серьезно? — Нино хмыкнул. — Ты… — он умолк, заметив, как напряглись плечи Нуара. — Да ты весь на взводе.  
  
— Нет, вовсе нет. — Нуар натужно рассмеялся. — С чего мне нервничать? Мяуня все хотят.  
  
— Ага, типа того, но под маской ты просто влюбленный парень, правда ведь? — Нино, как всегда, попал прямо в точку. В конце концов, он уже бывал на этом месте. А по правде, так и застрял там. — Это нормально. Тебе просто надо обдумать, что ты хочешь сказать. Выдохни и скажи.  
  
— С твоих слов это звучит так просто, — мягко, с оттенком какой-то уязвимости сказал он.  
  
Нино вздохнул.  
  
— Это не так. Но, давай так, — он пожал плечами. — Если ты ей нравишься, то даже если ты облажаешься, все равно будешь ей нравиться. А если не нравишься, то неважно, насколько идеально ты выступишь.  
  
— Хах… — медленно кивнул он. — Разумно…  
  
— Просто сделай это, — Нино поднялся на ноги и похлопал Нуара по плечу. — Я уверен, она тебе не откажет.  
  
Кот Нуар перехватил запястье Нино и уставился на его руку. Это было по меньшей мере странно, но Нино не задавал вопросов. Часть его этого не хотела, ведь сейчас он максимально приблизился к романтическому моменту, который вообще мог бы быть у него с Нуаром.  
  
— Так, просто сказать, что я чувствую, да?  
  
Нино кивнул, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть проступивший румянец.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Кот Нуар глубоко вдохнул. А Нино не смог, потому что когда они встретились глазами, он забыл, как. Незаконно так невероятно выглядеть в лунном свете, подчеркивающем каждую черточку этого до нелепости идеального лица.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься. Очень. У меня заняло немало времени, чтобы это понять, но когда я осознал… — он мягко улыбнулся, и эта ласковая улыбка выглядела почти инородно на лице Нуара. Но при этом выражение лица казалось раздражающе знакомым. — Это было потрясающе. Все, что связано с тобой, — потрясающе. Я не могу представить, насколько мне повезло встретить тебя, но я рад, что это произошло. — Он вздохнул, большим пальцем погладил Нино запястье. — Я хочу пригласить тебя на ужин, а потом, может, и поцеловать тебя. Не знаю, хочется ли тебе того же, но…  
  
Нино громко прочистил горло, прерывая признание, которое стало уже практически невозможно выслушивать.  
  
— Да, это идеально.  
  
— Нет, я не понарошку, — нахмурился Кот Нуар.  
  
— Не понарошку что?  
  
Кот выгнул бровь и молча ждал, пока на Нино не обрушилось невозможное.  
  
— Я? — пискнул он. — Ты говорил обо мне?  
  
Кот Нуар опасливо кивнул, готовый исчезнуть при малейшем признаке отрицательной реакции.  
  
— Ух ты, я… — Нино тихо вздохнул. — Ух ты. Ты серьезен. Ты реально… Ты реально имел в виду меня.  
  
— Это… нормально? — Кот Нуар так и не отпустил его руку, и сейчас беспокойно гладил пальцами кожу, отчего у Нино по спине бежали мурашки.  
  
— Нормально? Ты смеешься? — Нино сделал шаг вперед. — Это больше чем просто нормально. Я… — он нервозно оттянул провода наушников. — Я типа из-за тебя осознал, что я по мальчикам.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Правда… — улыбнулся Нино.  
  
— Я… Я тоже, — признался Нуар, наконец отпуская его руку.  
  
— Серьезно? — Это было тяжеловато осознать, ведь обычно влюбленность в известную личность заканчивалась ничем. И Нино понятия не имел, что теперь делать. Не понимал, по каким причинам парень, из-за которого Нино поплатился хорошей оценкой по химии тоже мог фантазировать о нем. — Мы знакомы?  
  
Нуар мгновенно напрягся.  
  
— Я не должен никому говорить.  
  
— Тогда почему ты не поговорил со мной без маски?  
  
Тот замешкался.  
  
— Ну, я… эм…  
  
— Ты нервничал, — Нино никак не мог поверить. — Нервничал из-за меня.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хах, — Нино потряс головой. — Я точно сплю.  
  
— Не спишь, — ухмыльнулся Нуар той самой ухмылочкой, из-за которой Нино тысячу раз зависал во время монтирования.  
  
— Точно? Это слишком нереально. Ты сказал, что хочешь сводить меня поужинать, а потом поцеловать.  
  
— Да, — может признание в том, что он испытывает к Нуару, было ошибкой, потому что теперь, зная о чувствах Нино, тот начал вести себя куда уверенней и развязней. Что принимало опасный оборот для здоровья Нино. — Можно?  
  
— Поздновато для ужина.  
  
— Можно тебя поцеловать? — он приблизился. Так близко, что Нино чувствовал нотки мяты в его дыхании. Этот парень подготовился к поцелую. Да, ситуация все больше походит на какой-то сюрреализм.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
И Нино просто снесло. Кот Нуар резко сократил расстояние и обхватил его за талию. Нино придвинулся ближе, расположив руки на затылке Нуара. Это правда случилось. Это все по-настоящему. Кот Нуар был так близко, а Нино все пытался замедлить участившееся дыхание, успокоить биение сердца, но когда их губы встретились, он бросил жалкие попытки. В нос ударил теплый запах кожи с нотками знакомого запаха. Но вниманием быстро завладели невозможно мягкие губы и осторожные прикосновения когтей на спине. Нино для большего удобства слегка наклонил голову, и Кот Нуар подчинился его движению, разрешая ему вести.  
  
Нино пробежался подушечками пальцев по мягким светлым волосам, и Кот Нуар сдавленно ахнул в поцелуй. Да, было очевидно, что Нино сам спровоцировал его реакцию, но он все равно остался удивлен тем, что Кот Нуар наслаждается происходящим, насколько это возможно. Он отпрянул, чтобы вдохнуть, и встретился с широко распахнувшимися глазами. Нино утянул их в поцелуй прежде, чем успел очароваться ошеломленным Котом Нуаром. Все-таки созерцать настолько очаровательного Кота для него было слишком.  
  
Второй поцелуй был куда медленнее и нежнее предыдущего. Кот Нуар все куда-то рвался, а вот Нино, находясь в полном восторге, не торопился. Он хотел хорошенько запомнить эти ощущения. Вдруг когтистая хватка на спине усилилась, и Нино внезапно ощутил твердость мускулов, которые он раньше мог наблюдать лишь издалека. Он попытался сдержать стон, но не вышло, и Нино почувствовал, что губы Кота изогнулись в улыбке. Он тоже хотел сделать Нино приятно. Это было вроде бы очевидно, но Нино все равно оказался застигнутым врасплох. Кот Нуар правда запал на него. Кот Нуар правда хотел поцеловать его. Кот Нуар правда по-настоящему влюблен в него.  
  
И от этого кружилась голова. Они снова отпрянули, и Нино улыбнулся. Кот Нуар наконец выглядел расслабленно, и, наконец, тоже улыбнулся.  
  
Спустя пару секунд молчания, Нино хмыкнул: 

— Язык проглотил?  
  
Кот Нуар рассмеялся и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.  
  
— Как ты можешь быть таким идеальным?  
  
Нино положил руку ему на спину и покачал головой.  
  
— Ты это сейчас серьезно?  
  
Кот Нуар вздохнул. Тепло его дыхания мазнуло Нино по ключице. Тот прикусил губу и с героическим усилием подавил наверняка смутивший бы его звук.

— Мне надо идти.  
  
Нино кивнул.  
  
— Да, наверное. — Хотя думал он об обратном.  
  
Кот выпрямился и улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо за совет.  
  
— В любое время.  
  
— И за поцелуй.  
  
Нино мог поклясться, что Нуар пытается быть учтивым, понизив голос. Но это не должно было бы сработать, особенно вкупе с подмигиванием. Но сработало.  
  
Нино слегка наклонился вперед.  
  
— Не стесняйся вернуть долг в любое время.  
  
О, нет. Это определенно румянец на щеках Кота. Либо его так легко смутить, либо Нино куда лучше флиртует, чем он думал. Даже непонятно, что было хуже.  
  
Кот Нуар отступил назад, отсалютовал на прощание и, вытянув шест, исчез в ночи.  


***

  
Ночь и большая часть дня прошли словно в тумане. Нино постоянно напоминал себе, что это ему не приснилось. Что он целовал Кота Нуара. Что он флиртовал с Котом Нуаром. И его губы до сих пор подрагивали, когда он вспоминал их поцелуй. Нино мог поклясться, что запах камамбера преследует его и в коллеже.  
  
Нино плюхнулся на свое место и улыбнулся Адриану.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Привет, Нино!  
  
Это ему привиделось, или щеки Адриана слегка порозовели? А что еще подозрительней, Адриан старался не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
  
И тут все стало на свои места. Запах камамбера его не преследовал. Адриан пах им. Адриан, который, если призадуматься, напоминал Нуара. Адриан, который пару недель назад сделал комплимент его музыке, глазам и прочему-прочему. Адриан, который подарил ему пару новехоньких наушников всего дня четыре назад.  
  
А еще он отлично знал, что Адриану понравился тот плейлист, что он ему подарил в ответ.  
  
Зато он теперь уверен, что его лучший друг и есть Кот Нуар, но совершенно не готов расставлять все точки над «i» за пять минут до начала урока, когда на него снизошло озарение.  
  
Ох, ладно, он все равно теперь завалит французский.

[ Редактировать часть](https://ficbook.net/home/myfics/5307382/parts/13681259)


End file.
